ousama_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ousama Game Wiki:Manual of Style
Hello, and welcome to Ousama Game Wiki. Please take your time to read this page as you start edit, to find more about this page, as well as some rules to follow in order to maintain organized and clean articles. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Other important pages to note when editing articles: Project:Layout Guide - A guide to layout and structure of articles. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. Ousama Game Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Perspective * In-Universe: Articles should be written with In-Universe wording. Phrases like "in Episode 7" or "in the King's Game arc" out of sentences. These articles include all characters, locations, and abilities. Basically, any article that has information based around the contents of the site, is an in-universe article. Occasionally, it may be necessary to mention the manga or anime in an "in-universe" article. This will be allowed, but only on a case-to-case basis. Pictures and Video For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the image policy. Content Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese content required via technique, powers or skill names determined by the content of the series). This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If a users second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. Spelling in Words There are many different types of English; such as: American English and British English. To prevent this from leading to conflicts, Ousama Game Wiki chose American English as our main form of English. For more information, please see the examples below. Also see American and British English spelling differences on Wikipedia. Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Fan speculation and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations are to be only placed in forums (see Forum). Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there is cursing in Ousama Game, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random curse words and or just putting down random curse words that may have been said is not acceptable. Aliases Please note that in the alias field of an infobox, we only list official aliases, or alternate titles, that characters in the series have listed themselves as being referred to (e.g. Elfman being Beast Arm Elfman; Freed being Dark Freed; Franmalth being The Armored). For general nicknames or variations, it is generally accepted to be an alias when there is proof of three other characters in-series using said nickname, or again alternatively, an alternate form of an alias that is generally not accepted or widely used (e.g. Meifu no Ō for Mard Geer when his official title is listed as being Meiō). Any additions that deviate from this standard will be reverted on sight, so please take heed. Page Edits * There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. * Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. *If something is added to an article it must be referenced, no exceptions. Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is not permitted on the articles. Keep all fanfiction on user pages, blogs. # Fan art is not permitted in any article page, however fanart may be uploaded as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic images may be uploaded. Appearances in Other Media # All information from Ousama Game movies and video games that conflicts with the main canon established by both the manga (and supported by the anime) will be paced the Appearances in Other Media sections of the pages, not in any other section. Vandalism & Language # Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. # This is a encyclopedia of information on Ousama Game; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. Speculation # Do not speculate on the article pages. (Meaning if it is not stated or shown and cannot be properly referenced it is not a fact). Source Referencing #All information added to articles on this site must be referenced, no exceptions. #The wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official guide books, official material, officially proven interviews and from Hiro Mashima. #The primary source for references would be the manga. The secondary source is the anime. While anime can be included alongside the manga references to supplement them. Manga always takes precedent in references except in cases of anime only material and to showcase color and movement that only can be expressed via anime. *If you are referencing a manga chapter or an anime episode, there is no need to describe your references. Simply put the reference, and the reader can go to the chapter or episode themselves. *Do not just put the chapter for a reference, put the page it happened on as well. *Once a page has 9 or more references, a small small scroll box must be added to the references. This is done so the references don't take up too much space on the page. :*Most users tend to have problems with the scroll boxes, so just copy and paste this code onto the pages exactly like this: :: *The References should be in this style: :For Manga References: Ousama Game Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 1-2 ' :'For Anime References: Ousama Gamel Anime: Episode 1 ' :For Duplicate Anime References: Ousama Game Anime: Episode 45 :For Duplicate Manga References: Ousama Game Manga: Chapter 45, Page 4 :*If you use the duplicate manga reference, the two or more things being referenced have the exact same chapter and page. :*Also, once you place the initial Duplicate Reference: Ousama Game Anime: Episode 45 The next Duplicate References can just be '. :*Under NO circumstances should a reference name for duplicate references contain something such as Ousama Game Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 14-15. Only what is specified above, slightly modified versions of what is specified above, or reference names that say "ReferenceA" or "ReferenceB" created by a bot will suffice. These names being added will result in an immediate reversion and a note telling you to do it again, but correctly. Outside References #References to other manga/anime series is not encouraged. Ousama Game wiki is exclusively about Ousama Game. With the exception of the Tomogui page. Plagiarism Do not provide works, data, and/or images of other sites to Ousama Game Wikia if it may/will violate the terms of the Use and Policy of both the Wikia and the site in question. As the editors of their respective sites worked hard on their articles, it is unjust to copy and claim the information as their own without contributing credit to the original contributor. If anyone is caught plagiarizing from other sites without contributing their sources and/or violating their policy, the content will be removed. The user responsible for the content will be subjected to punishment depending on the severity of the plagiarized work. The punishment can range from a warning to permanent removal from Ousama Game Wikia. Exceptions to the case include: the material contributed is by the original contributor that provided the information to both the sites, or have some form of approval from the site in question. Original artwork and anime images that are not claimed and/or distributed by any other sites (e.g. images edited from public distributed files, such as raw scans, manga Tankōbon, or images from the anime) are excluded. In addition, official sites and shopping sites, such as auction sites or direct sale sites, and Ousama Game Wikia sites of an alternative language are excluded as well. If anyone finds any information that is potentially plagiarized from sites other than the exceptions given in the last paragraph, please report to the active Admins. While stating why it is considered to be plagiarized and providing proof of plagiarized works is optional, it would greatly speed up the process of checking and allow the making of the final decisions. If you wish, you may also remove the plagiarized content yourself, but please do report and remove the plagiarized content only. Wiki Users Becoming a user on this Wiki won't take more than a minute! A user can provide many benefits to the Wiki and can contribute to create more partnerships with other active users, which will help make the Ousama Game Wiki grow. Do not use the information on this Wiki for personal gain or for vandalism. If anyone needs to know how to create an account, this page will help. If anyone needs to know how to edit their user page, this page will help, as well as the other Ousama Game Wikia users. Tense All portions of the articles should be kept in present tense with the exception of the History and Trivia sections, as well as the Introduction section of deceased characters. Categories No useless or redundant or frivilous categories are allowed. Creating an Article Any user may create a new page; please keep this manual in mind when doing so. Character page Any and all characters in the Ousama Game series, whether it is an anime, manga or video game only character, may have his/her own page, as long as they meet the following criteria. *Must be involved in the story-line, meaning no background characters. In other words, if a character is only seen standing or sitting but does not interact or have any lines it is not worthy. *May have only been referred but never featured. Any character who is mentioned by name and has an impact on the story line (i.e. King). Locations Any location that has been named or at least mentioned, can have its own article. It must use the Location Template. Chapters and Episodes All chapters and episodes will have their own articles, and they must maintain the same format that all other episode pages and chapter pages have. An example of each one are the first anime episode and the first manga chapter. Category:Policy